1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical fuse (hereinafter abbreviated as e-fuse), and more particularly, to an e-fuse having a larger blowing window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor processes become more complex, semiconductor components are more susceptible to defects caused in the semiconductor processes. For example, the whole chip may be unusable once a single metal link, a diode, or a MOS is broken down. To solve the problems, there have been proposed fuses that can be selectively blown for increasing the yield of IC manufacturing.
In general, fuse circuits are electrically connected to redundant circuits of an IC. When defects are found in the circuit, fuses can be selectively blown for repairing or replacing the defective circuits. In addition, fuses provide the function of programming circuits for various customized functions.
On the other hand, fuses are classified into two categories based on their operation: thermal fuse having the open circuit condition provided by Laser zip and e-fuse having the open circuit condition provided by proper circuit generating electro-migration (EM) effect. The e-fuse for semiconductor devices may be classified into categories of poly e-fuse, MOS capacitor anti-fuse, diffusion fuse, contact e-fuse, contact anti-fuse, and the like.